


Finn Dameron

by ChillyPsycho



Series: Poe and Finn Dameron [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 09:37:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5492432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillyPsycho/pseuds/ChillyPsycho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe gave Finn a first name but what about his last?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finn Dameron

"Name?" The clerk tapped away on her small tablet, bored and uninterested in the man in front of her. Some things never change. Finn grinned to himself as he thought of the requisition officers they had back on the First Order’s base.

“Name?” The short woman paused and looked up. Clearly Finn’s fame didn’t impress this woman one bit.

"FN- I mean Finn." He stuttered out. Shaking his head he cursed at himself in his head for the slip.

"Finn what? We need a surname."

"Finn..." Hesitating Finn wracked his brain to think of a name to use. Since his escape from Ren and the first order three month ago, he had gone by the name Finn. It was a nice feeling to have something for himself. And it sounded a lot better than FN-2187.

In all his twenty three years he hadn't been given anything without their being a catch. His fellow soldiers were just as likely to stab you in the back as they were to protect it. And the First Order never gave anything without expecting something in return. He had known nothing else for most of his life. Even saving Poe had been partially because he needed a pilot to help him escape.

Poe Dameron was different. He was a ray of sun in Finn’s dreary existence. Right from the beginning he had shown Finn how to be a person. He gave him a name and a sense of self. Poe had shown him what it was to do the right thing for no reason other than it being right. And without realising it he had unknowingly thrown Finn into BB8 and Reys path and later the Resistance. Without Poe who knows where Finn would have ended up. Maybe some dreary planet on the Outer Rim working for a few credits here and there.

In fact Poe had shown him a lot of things he never experience in the order. Simple things like desserts after your meal or sleeping on a comfortable bed. And he had given him his first gift of many, the worn leather jacket with the initials p.d. on the inside. Since then his amount of possessions had slowly increases. First a small statue of an x-wing on his bedside in the medic wing followed by a collection of clothes the pilot had collected from his own closet and those who were roughly the same size as Finn. Though there were some who still didn't trust him, Poe wasn't like that. In the short time they had known one another. Poe had become his closest friend, worming his way into Finns heart with his quick smiles and cocky attitude. A warm feeling entered his chest and he couldn’t fight the grin that spread across his face.

"Sir?" There was a hint of annoyance in the words, dragging him away from thoughts of the scruffy pilot. “A last name please.”

"Dameron. Finn Dameron." And somehow the name felt right.

**Author's Note:**

> Ended up making this a series, just a bunch of small stories from Finn and Poe's life. Those two are just freaking adorable


End file.
